Luigi
Luigi is a character from the Super Mario series. He was going to star in the upcoming battle Mario and Luigi vs. Rayman and Globox until Proto Dude announced that the show was canc elled. Wikia Match-Ups Possible Opponents *Tails (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Ken Masters (Street Fighter) *Proto Man (Mega Man) *Papyrus (Undertale) Information Background * Age: 26 * Height: 5'5 * Weight: 200lbs * Mario's younger brother * Love interest: Daisy * Local hero * One of the Star Children * Professional ghostbuster ** Not part of the actual Ghostbusters film franchise * Clumsy coward, although with a heart of gold * Wins anything by doing literally nothing * Has a badass death stare (which Paper Mario Color Splash recognizes as official canon) * Mama Luigi to you Natural Abilities * Star Child Physiology ** Superhuman Strength ** Superhuman Durability ** Superhuman Speed ** Superhuman Reflexes ** Superhuman Stamina ** Superhuman Agility * Pyrokinesis * Thunderhand * Negative Zone Equipment * Two hammers (silver and yellow) * Poltergust 3000 * Poltergust 5000 * Strobulb * Dark-Light Device * Flashlight * Badges and Battle Cards * Game Boy Horror * Dual Scream * Gold Bone Feats * Casually lifted a castle, and kicked it away * Effortlessly shatters blocks of bricks. * With the Polturgust 3000, destroyed a moon * Can harm Bowser, who can survive exposure to black holes * Comparable to Mario in physical power * Fast enough to dodge Fawful's laser blasts * Has the speed to briefly walk on water * Kept up with, and boarded a moving train * Officially stated to be faster than Mario * Can run so fast he can run up walls * Survives being shot out of cannons * Once effortlessly tanked being crushed by a giant robotic Bowser hand, and flung hundreds of feet away * Was unharmed after being at the epicentre of an explosion powerful enough to destroy Bowser's airship and Mario landing on his head after a 1000ft fall Skills & Experiences * Expert in multiple sports. * Defeated Chief Chilly, who even Wario couldn't defeat * Can win Mario Party without doing anything * Defeated King Boo twice * Defeated Dimentio * Has saved Mario's life at least three times * In alternate scenarios of Mario's adventures, Luigi has saved both the Mushroom Kingdom and the entire universe from Bowser and his minions * Assisted Mario on multiple adventures * Infiltrated Guffawha ruins, which was inhabited by man eating monsters at the time Weaknesses * Fails at traction * Clumsy; trips frequently * Cowardly; is reluctant to face threats that he is very capable of facing ** Accidentally knocked his friend Blooey into lava * Inferiority complex; sometimes dependent on Mario * Sleeps through important events * Brainwashed and killed by Dimentio Gallery Luigi.png Trivia * Luigi made a cameo appearance in Fatal Fiction Episode 8: Rocky Balboa vs Little Mac due to the fact he's a fan of Little Mac. Category:Super Mario Bros. Characters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Heroes Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Returning Combatants Category:1980s Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Characters that made Cameo Appearances Category:Cold Manipulators Category:Hammer Wielders Category:Vehicle Handlers Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Toon Force Users